Heartache of Reality
by Angel-Girl-1103
Summary: Rachel has changed a little bit sorry but you'll find out why eventually. Faberry Friendship, Pucklberry! yay yeah I suck at summaries. Ok so it may just be a little slightly AU but that's ok.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so here goes nothing, writing a story that has to do with mainly Rachel and how she was conceived.

I don't own any Glee Characters.

Rachel Berry has always held her head up high no matter what seemed to, or, who tried to bring her down.

Though lately she's seems a little distant, and out of it, not that any one other then her fellow Glee club members cared, mainly Noah Puckerman usually he'd tried to ignore anything that had to deal with Rachel Berry, but she hasn't been acting her normal crazy self, she hasn't even fought for a couple of solo's that should have been hers Noah thinks personally, but instead they were either handed over to Santana or worse Mercedes and Kurt, not that any of them were bad at singing, it just Rachel could sing half the song Mr. Schu were giving them ten times better.

I mean shit the girl even dressed differently; she wore a skintight pink shirt that had silver butterflies on it and long levies which she never wears unless performing a number in glee that hugged her butt nicely might I add, and sketchers shoes … okay now that was gay of me to even notice stylish shit, but it's Rachel were talking about here, who in there right mind didn't notice her change in style of clothes and shoes and her quietness I have to admit is kind of freaking me out.

She didn't even seem to notice the songs that they were performing. Finn and Mercedes and surprisingly Santana had tried talking to her to see if she all right, but the only response they got was a simple "sure" even Brittany seemed concerned.

"Okay, Mr. Schu! I think everyone will agree while Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt can sing! I don't think they should have all the solo's no offense but we can't win Regionals with their voice alone we need Rachel to have some solo's" said Quinn getting straight to the point, with Mr. Schu who along with the rest of us looked surprised at Quinn's little outburst, but nodded "I agree Quinn, but I can't force Rachel to take the solo's if she doesn't want to" he said firmly, while taking a look in Rachel's direction as if hoping her to say something, only to be greeted with silence from her end.

"What?" I finally say surprised that Rachel Berry none the less doesn't want to have a solo for her self, everyone else seemed just as surprised as me, they all started to talk amongst themselves, until Mr. Schu cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again "Listen guys-" only to be cut off by Rachel herself "I don't understand why it's so important for me to take a solo … Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt have been doing a fine job" everyone's jaw dropped and stared back at her in shock.

It was as if everyone had just entered some twilight zone, and Rachel Berry was no longer Rachel Berry, she just some ordinary girl who seemed to have no clue why everyone was making a big deal out of her not taking the lead.

"What?" she asked arching her eyebrow, we all began shaking are head in disappointment, she just let out a little laugh escape from her lips and said "why is everyone all suddenly looking at me like I've grown a third head?"

"Might as well have." huffed Kurt rudely folding his arms together, Rachel stood up and said "You know what, I don't need this, sorry Mr. Schu but I quite" and with that she got her stuff and didn't even bother doing the diva storm out like she usually did if something didn't go her way, she just simply walked out of the class room.

We all knew something was up, but we weren't prepared for what it was, and what we would soon have to do to help Rachel repair what has been broken inside that heart of hers.

We all couldn't believe it, Rachel Berry had just quite Glee Club, we all just sat there looking at one other as if we've all been slapped in the face, then I saw something that thought I'd never see, Quinn standing up and glaring at Kurt saying "I'm going after her, and hopefully talk some sense into her to coming back" and with that Quinn ran out the door of the class room, ok now I'm defiantly thinking I'm in some strange weird twilight zone, Quinn that I knew hated Rachel and would never go running out after her.

I realized everyone else was just progressing the shock of it all too, Mr. Schu just sighed and ran a hand threw his curly hair, and finally spoke "Ok listen guys, I think I owe you explanation, you see Rachel is going threw a really tough time, so you need to be patience with her" Kurt was the first to speak "When is something not wrong with her …" Schu just glared at him, and I spoke up "I could ask you the same question, when don't you have a stick up your ass?" Kurt's whole face went red, and just I smirked at him satisfied to know my comment got to him, not mention Santana, Brittany, Sam, Mike, and Tina all laughed at my comment.

Finn stood abruptly and glared at me saying "Shut your mouth Puckerman!" I stood up real fast too about to reply when Mr. Schu yelled "That's enough … both of you sit down." Finn and I, both glared at one another then looked at Mr. Schu and nodded and both of us sat down in our chairs and I mumbled under my breath about "how I thought Finn was secretly gay"

Mr. Schu went on talking about something do with next weeks singing lessons, I wasn't really paying much attention all I could think about was Rachel and wondering what was wrong with her, and if Quinn knew anything about it, considering both of them didn't come back to Glee that day.

A/N Ok so I will write another chapter and I know I'm known for not finishing my stories and blah blah but I'm actually really into this one I really want to write it! I'm trying to keep character sorry if I am a little off, but I promise I will try harder to keep it up. I know my grammar and punctuation kind of sucks so I fully accept you criticisms of that, and hopefully I can fix later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YAY next chapter! Enjoy. Don't own any glee chars.

Rachel opened up her locker, and letting out a deep sigh, another day of school only this time without glee, ironic she thought that would be the only thing she would hold onto the most, but right now she feels more relived then ever. Yesterday when she walked out on glee, Quinn had made an appearance while she was at her locker.

Flashback

_Rachel leaned her head on her locker door, and closed her eyes, trying not to think about the pain in her heart, trying not to cry anymore. _

"_Hey Berry, what's wrong with you" Rachel heard Quinn 's voice from beside her. _

_Rachel opened her eyes and looked directly at Quinn, Quinn seemed to gasp when she faced her, and looked like she was about to say something else when Rachel beat her to it "I don't know what your talking about Fabrey, nothing is wrong"_

"_Bullshit, Berry" Quinn spat out while still looking concerned which surprised Rachel "Look Fabray I don't know why you care, and I don't care" said Rachel looking at her with the same expression._

"_Rachel, this isn't like you" Quinn said softly, while reaching out to put a hand on the smaller girl shoulder, which Rachel brushed away from her and rolled her eyes and let little laugh escape her lips "Oh what Fabrey? You worried now? Seriously I thought you'd be one of the main people to care less about anything that has to do with me, or is guilt just eating you?" said Rachel, Quinn looked at her in disbelief._

_Rachel just shook her head and laughed a little more and said, "that's what I thought, Fabray don't try and pretend to be concerned about me, I don't need your pity, or any one else for that matter" and before Quinn could utter another word Rachel closed her locker door and walked away._

_End of Flashback_

So things were kind of strange, Rachel didn't understand it, Quinn hated her right? Well whatever it didn't matter now.

The bell rung to go to first period and Rachel let a sigh out and started walking towards her homeroom, someone grabbed her around her waist and picked her up, Rachel began screaming and kicking and yelling at the person "PUT ME DOWN!"

"No, Berry you need to calm the fuck down" said the male voice, which Rachel instantly recognized as Noah Puckerman.

"What the hell, Puck" said Rachel when Noah decided to finally sit her down on back of his truck, and to take a good look at her, he seemed to show the same concerned look on his face that Quinn held yesterday, but that concern quickly disappeared by the look of annoyance "Don't what the hell Puck me, Berry what's wrong with you? Some thing must be up for you to up and quite on us," he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Rachel felt annoyed and said, "Look, it's none of your business Puck, just leave me alone" she jumped off the back of his truck and tried to leave, though he grabbed her hand, she turned back and looked at him with glare hoping he'd get the hint, but he just pulled her to him into a hug which actually shocked both of them.

He didn't know what made him do it, it's just when he had confronted Quinn earlier about why she had went after Rachel, she had told him when she had ran after Rachel when she looked in her eyes it's like the shine that once was their had died, he didn't want to believe it so when he went after Rachel today in the hall and took her to his truck he saw Quinn's truth about the shine in her eyes, something inside his heart hurt, she looked so broken, and torn, so he guesses that's why he hugged her, and it felt surprisingly felt good how perfectly she fitted in his arms.

Rachel couldn't believe how comfortable she felt in his arms, but she was hesitant she didn't know if she could allow herself to get to close in fear she would only get disappointment and rejection and hurt, but at the same time she wanted to feel something else other then this pain, so she did the only thing she could think of and hugged him closer.

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to post this chapter, I do have a family I tend too, but yet again I'm sorry for my mistakes I'll have them fixed later right now I'm just hoping you'll enjoy the plot.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N WEEEEEEEEEE Next chapter! I don't own any of the glee characters, or glee for that matter either, wish I were that brilliant but I'm not.

Rachel lay down in her bed looking at the ceiling trying to block out how she felt, memories of what she is, haunts her even when she awake it's like her whole world was one big nightmare one after another and she wishes it would all just go away, she wished she never met her biological mother, she wished things were different.

She wishes she had the courage to act like nothing was wrong, she had oddly enough Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray wondering what was wrong with her, they had no right to know, no one did, if they found out, they would look at her, disgusted and treat her even more like a freak, not that she would have blamed them, how could she? She herself felt gross just thinking about it.

Rachel let out mirth laugh, as she felt tears she hadn't realize were their in her eyes dripping down her face, she brushed them away with the back of her right hand, and began sitting up, looking at her cell phone lying next her, she had missed five calls, from some unknown number, though she didn't care. Lately she found it hard to care about anything, she felt to numb to care.

Her dads were hardly ever home, mostly some where on a business trip, not that they didn't care about her, because she knew they did, if it weren't for them, she probably just would have ended this mess of a life herself, though she can't help but wonders if they'd still care if they knew, if they knew how she was conceived? Or had they known all long? That she was …she didn't want to go thinking down that path, she was actually glad to hear her cell phone ringing.

She answered without caring to see whom it was "Hello?" her voiced cracked a little "Rach? Are you ok girl?" Mercedes voice spoke out on the other end. "I'm fine…" she replied, without really trying to fix her voice "Rachel, listen girl Mr. Schu said your going threw are really hard time, and I just want to let you know I'm here for you Rach, we all are" Mercedes said with much sincerity in her voice, Rachel closed her eyes and let out sigh, while putting a her left hand to her forehead, and responding "Thanks Cedes, I appreciate it, though I don't want to talk about it" she heard Mercedes let out a sigh of disappointment and said "Well, girl I'll see you at school" Rachel's only reply was "Sure" and that was the end of the conversation.

Rachel put her phone down on the bed, and then heard some one knocking on the door down stairs she let an exasperated sigh, and walked out of room and down the stairs to answer the front door, she opened her door only to be greeted with Quinn and Noah standing out on her porch.

Rachel gave them both a puzzled look "Hey Ber-Rachel!" Quinn seemed to correct herself as she said her, hello "Umm …hi?" Rachel replied, looking at Quinn whom seemed to be holding a plate of brownies and then at Noah as he paced a little with his hands his coat pockets "Can we come in?" asked Quinn looking sweetly at Rachel "Ok …uhh sure come in" she said open her door a little wider to beckon them to both come inside.

Ok this was awkward sure she let Noah hold her the other day, but that was just out of plain comfort, and to feel a little bit of something else other then the heartache of her own reality.

She walked with them into her living room, Quinn sat the plat of brownies on the coffee table and sat down on the couch next Noah, while Rachel offered them something to drink, they both politely declined, so Rachel just on the rocking chair across from them.

"Ok so what brings two here?" asked Rachel looking at them both curiously, Quinn looked at her as if that was the dumbest question she's ever heard, Rachel silently cursing under her breath, knowing exactly why they came over "just wondering how your doing, Berry?" replied Noah, giving her intense stare hoping she might actually talk to them. Rachel rolled her eyes "listen you two, it's nothing ok? So can you both just drop the subject at hand?"

"Rachel we, may haven't been that nice to you in the past, but—" Quinn was cut off "Exactly, you both hate me, so guess what, what's going on with me should be none of your concern to began with" Rachel spat furiously while standing up out of her chair, looking at them with much conviction, "Berry, were trying here alright" replied Noah looking kind of shocked that she flipped out on them "Oh so now, I'm just suppose to up and forgive you both for the torture you've put threw over the years, huh?" Rachel shot back sarcastically.

"Listen Rachel! We want you to come back to glee, your team needs you" Quinn said softly while fiddling with her hands, looking at Rachel rather nervously, Rachel just shook head and scoffed "Really Fabray? So that's it? Why you're trying to be nice to me? So I'll go back to glee? Did Mr. Schu put you up to this?" Rachel said glaring at both of them

"Why do we have to have a motive to be nice to you Berry? Were trying to understand you, yeah I know me and Quinn haven't been the sweetest people to you, but we realized that, we know we fucked up!" he stated matter of fact, while glaring at her.

"So you pity me, is that it? I don't need your pitiful bullshit" Rachel snapped out glaring at them daring them to talk, Quinn and Noah both looked shocked, not once in their whole time in school had they even once heard Rachel Berry cuss, it was surprising and it felt wrong, Rachel Berry shouldn't use such foul language.

"I don't want to pity you Berry, but you make it hard not too, when you, yourself don't even realize your own tears falling down you face" Quinn said quietly, Rachel looked shocked and did a little intake of breath she couldn't believe it, yet their was again the wet tears that would just sneak upon her, like she had no control over her emotions they were all going in different directions all at once.

Noah walked up towards her, and wiped a tear he saw rolling down her cheek, and said "You know she's right, it's hard not feel bad for someone who can't even tell when tears are dripping from their eyes, Berry let us be there for you, like you were for us" Rachel slid down against the rocking chair on to her knees and said softly but enough for them to hear "get out …both of you. Please just leave," they stood there for a bit though they didn't say another word, she heard them walking away and she knew they had left when she heard her front door open and close.

She slowly stood up, and looked at the untouched brownies on the coffee table, and reached effortlessly down and picked up the plate of brownies and walked to the kitchen and threw them away.

A/N: MWHAHAH until next time, okay yeah, yeah go ahead and please don't flame me for my horrible mistakes. Tell me what ya think ^_- I'll be looking forward to your lovely reviews. MORE TO COME SO DON'T FEAR! Gosh this story might be a little longer then I'd thought it would be haha oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Woot thank you for you reviews! ON WITH THE STORY!

Quinn and Noah went their separate ways after leaving Rachel's place. Quinn went to the near by park, and sat down on the park bench pretending to be watching the random kids play around on the play ground, though she was lost in her thoughts silently thinking to herself about Rachel and trying to understand how someone with so much ambition, hope, pride, and a radiant glow could just fall apart over night.

Quinn couldn't help but to think, that Rachel had started to fall apart a lot earlier then any one would have liked to notice, and maybe they had, but didn't think anything of it, because she was Rachel Berry, she is suppose to be strong and full of determination and courage, she suppose to talk like she swallowed a dictionary, and sing like it was no ones business, she wasn't suppose to fall apart …not when no one didn't even know how to fix it, or even help her cope, Quinn couldn't help but feel guilty, she herself had notice the change a lot sooner but didn't think much of it until the small brunet didn't take the singing lead in glee anymore.

Even so, Quinn knew it was a long shot to get Rachel to open up to them, but she had to try, Rachel isn't use to having a real friend being there for her, Quinn knew this because she had known the girl since first grade and she never had a close friend, to stand by her, Rachel had only had herself to rely on, a lot of people put down Rachel and always tried to crush her spirit all threw out Elementary, Middle, and now High School which Quinn shamefully admit she was one of the people whom made Rachel's school experience not that great.

Quinn wanted to make it up to her, Rachel had been their last year for her and Puck both during baby gate, she would never question Quinn when she vented about how hard it was, or how stressed out she was about the whole being pregnant thing, and she didn't once look at Puck according to him, like he was the scum of the earth, she always told them she believed in them, that they were stronger then they both thought they were, all she ever did was tell us we could be and do better for ourselves, crazy enough we didn't even ask her to be their for us she was anyways, because we were a team, and now, now it's our turn, wither she liked it or not Berry wasn't going to hear the last of Quinn Fabray, nor Noah Puckerman, they were going to be their for her, to let her know she had someone, and that she wasn't alone, and with that thought Quinn stood up, heading off to find Puck.

Noah sat at home trying not to be caught up in his thoughts of a certain small brunet, that had told him and Quinn to leave her alone, though he couldn't help but feel like shit, for they way he use to treat her, now she wouldn't even bother opening up to him or Quinn, stupid failed operation, not that he could blame her, hell he even knew he was a piece of shit, that use to torment her every chance he got, and after all that, she still tried to be his friend, and tried to cheer both him and Quinn up about having a baby, telling him he wasn't a Lima loser, that he had potential if he were to only believe in himself and assert himself more.

Noah leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes, wishing he could just stop worrying about this crazy chick she was Rachel freaking Berry! She wasn't suppose to be broken and torn, and sad, she suppose to be strong, competitive, selfish with her solo's, running her mouth every chance she got, even if it made himself want to light himself on fire, it's who Rachel Berry was, this Rachel was …bitter, sarcastic, mean, sad, torn, and is all zombie like at school.

For some reason, he wanted the old Rachel back, no he needed the old Rachel back, so things can be normal again and so this tight feeling in his chest can just go away, just then he heard the door bell ring, and got up out the kitchen chair and walked to his front door, and opened it to only be greeted with Quinn Fabray, who only said "We need to keep trying, or Rachel going to dig herself into a deep hole, Puckerman" he only nodded and felt relieved that he wasn't the only one going to keep trying to figure out what was going on in Berry's head.

It was on, the operation of helping a captain, a team mate and hopefully a new friend, was on, and we know if the situation had been reversed and it was one of us with the problem instead of her, she would have never giving up on us without a fight, so were not giving up on her, not without a fight.

A/N short chapter yeah kind of boring one I know, I couldn't write much like I wanted too, because I'm most eager to go cuddle with my hubby. =)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! This chapter is going to be a bit longer then the last one. Just so know this Chapter contains SEX warning lol. Oh and Saila is MINE!

Rachel was curled up in a little ball on her bed, looking at the window with all the rain falling against it, she didn't feel up to going to school, her dads called to check up on her and asked why she wasn't in school, she just told them she felt sick, which they of course took the bait.

Rachel closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep, but she suddenly heard tapping at her window, she thinks maybe she should feel scared that someone might try and break in and kill her, only if she cared enough, their was another tap on the window, thinking it was just the wind she closed her eyes again, she suddenly heard her window slid open, she still didn't find it in herself to care all that much.

"What the hell Rachel, I knocked on your door, and you don't answer! I throw little rocks at your window and you don't even answer, and its not even locked what if I had been someone trying to break in, and rape, and murder you?" yelled a female's voice, which Rachel's eyes instantly flew open to see none other than Shelby's other daughter Saila.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rachel, with much venom in her voice, glaring at the girl with brown hair, eyes, much like her own, only difference was she was a little taller then Rachel, Saila let out a sigh but spoke "Listen, I wanted to apologize for, our mom rudeness … I really had no idea" Saila was staring at the floor feeling shameful for her mothers hurtful words towards this girl that was her half sister.

"I don't want to hear it, doesn't matter she's got what she wanted, she wanted you and Beth, she never wanted me I mean come on look at me!" Rachel said bitterly with tears running down her face "Rachel …" Saila looked down at her own hands sadly not knowing what to say, "GO AWAY!" Rachel yelled throwing the a glass cup towards Saila, Saila jumped back in time for the glass to go pass her head and it shattered against the wall.

Saila glared at Rachel and spoke back bitterly "How could she want, something that would have been daily reminder that she was raped" Rachel gasped and turned away from Saila, back to her bed, Saila regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, she tried to take it back "Oh my gosh Rachel I'm so sor-" Rachel cut her off, "Get out …" Saila let out a sad sigh and went out threw the window.

_Flashback_

_It had been over the summer Rachel wanted to know her biological mothers background, so she tried calling Shelby but she didn't answer, Rachel just shrugged it off thinking she must be busy being a new mom and all._

_When Rachel had shown up at her place that same night only to be greeted by a girl who looked a little older then her, asking Rachel how she could help her, Rachel asked if Shelby was around and surprised when the girl called out to her saying "Mom!"_

_She soon found out she indeed had a half sister that was a year older then her, her name Saila Conner she was 17 years old._

_Shelby came down stairs holding Beth in her arms, looking up seeing Rachel, Shelby slightly paled, she asked Saila if she could take Beth and go up stairs, Saila nodded and scooped Beth up from Shelby's arms and walk away up the stairs, leaving Rachel and Shelby in the living room._

_"What brings you here?" asked Shelby looking at Rachel curiously, Rachel smiled at her, and said "I was just wondering if you could give me some information, about my background about you and my biological father" when Rachel spoke that last part she had a feeling she said something dreadfully wrong, when she notice Shelby's face go white._

_"I'm sorry Rachel but you must go, I simply can't answer any of your questions" Shelby quickly replied, but even though it seemed like a swore subject for Shelby, Rachel still wanted to know, no she needed to know so she persisted for an answer "Please Shelby, I need to know" Rachel pleaded with her, Shelby shook her head "No, I can't sorry Rachel, it's best if you left it alone"_

_Rachel couldn't believe it, she need an answer and she was going to get them if it's the last thing she did "I won't take no for an answer Shelby, so please" then Shelby said something that was like a slap in the face "You are just like your father he, didn't ever take no for an answer either, You want to know where you came from, you came from a jack ass who deiced to rape me! their you happy now?" Shelby spat out anger showed evidently on her face._

_Rachel didn't say anymore after that, she just slowly got up and walked out of the house, meanwhile in the shadows Saila had witnessed the whole thing._

_End of Flashback_

From then on out, Saila had tried contacting her, trying to make up excuses for Shelby and that she didn't mean what she said Rachel was nothing like her father, Rachel had done everything to try and avoid her.

Every since that day Rachel felt most disgusted with herself, the blood that ran through her veins where of a rapist, no one could know.

Rachel sat their sobbing in her billow, feeling overwhelmed, and sick to her stomach, she didn't notice someone else, who had got in threw her window, she felt someone touch her shoulder, she jumped a little and turn to look up only to find Noah Puckerman, he looked at her sadly, she was suddenly scared, had he heard their conversation between Saila and her? She didn't want him to know, she sat up and back away from him and glared "How much did you hear?" she asked accusingly Noah gave her a confused look "what do mean what did I hear?" he asked looking lost, she felt relieved she knew, he knew nothing.

"Nothing, never mind" she said while sniffing a little from the crying while softly hugging her pillow close to her body, she felt like a mess, she was sure she look it too, but didn't give it much thought, she focused back on Noah who now sat on her bed next to her he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "No more questioning me?" she asked softly while leaning into his now open embrace "No, I'll let you tell me, when you want" He said while moving a piece of strand of hair out of her face.

He held her close to him none of them really speaking to one another, but for whatever reason it may be, possible out of comfort or whatever it may be that had drew them into kissing in one another passionately and roaming hands all over each others bodies.

_If you've been hiding from love_

_If you've been hiding from love_

_I can understand where you're coming from_

_I can understand where you're coming from_

Noah laid her down on her bed slowly taking off her shirt while kissing her neck, listening to her moan, out his name.

_If you've suffered enough_

_If you've suffered enough_

_I can understand what you're thinking of_

_I can see the pain that you're frightened of_

He slowly trailed kisses down her neatly tone stomach, she arched her back begging for more, he slid his hand down to her pants, and begun taking them off, he slid them off, he couldn't believe how incredibly sexy she looked in black laced bra and panties, he could feel his heart pounding at the beautiful sight before him, she took off her bra and let it drop, pants were already really tight, they tighten more, he didn't even know that was possible.

_And I'm only here_

_To bring you free love_

_Lets make it clear_

_This is free love_

She needed this, she needed to feel something else other then sorrow, she needed him, to make the pain seem like it wasn't their, she undid his pants and took them off. He began sucking on her breast and it felt good, to feel like this, to feel wanted, she threw head back closing her eyes letting the feeling of want take over her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, she heard him growl, he got up to only to take off her panties that he threw into the pile on the floor, while she took off his shirt and slid down his boxers.

_No hidden catch_

_No strings attached_

_Just free love_

She let him enter her it hurt at first, but she loved the fact that he was in no way gentle with her, she met his every thrust, moaning out his name, he kissed her every where, as soon as she came, he began to play with her clit with his tongue, make her arch her back moaning even more. He loved the taste of her.

_I've been running like you_

_I've been running like you_

_Now you understand why I'm running scared_

_Now you understand why I'm running scared_

He picked her up and let her ride him, she was amazing, she began to kiss down his muscular chest playing with his nipple ring, he moaned as she kept riding him, she was so tight, of course he knew this had been her first time, and it felt so good.

_I've been searching for truth_

_I've been searching for truth_

_And I haven't been getting anywhere_

_No I haven't been getting anywhere_

He moaned out her name as he came inside, she fell onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, they were both breathing heavy.

_I'm only here_

_To bring you free love_

_Let's make it clear_

_That this free love_

_No hidden catch_

_No strings attached_

_Just free love_

She looked up gazed down at him and stared into his green eyes, and began stroking him, and kissing him.

_Hey girl_

_You've got to take this moment_

_Then let it slip away_

_Let go of complicated feelings_

_Then there's no price to pay_

She trailed kisses all the way down to his member, which she took in her mouth and begun sucking and his moans were much enjoyable, he came quick in her mouth she swallowed every bit of it.

_You've been running from love_

_You've been running from love_

_And we don't know what we're doing here_

_No we don't know what we're doing here_

He looked up at her, into those dark brown eyes of her, he sat and kissed her lips, so softly, to him this met something more, and he was hoping it had met something to her too, she kissed him back.

_Were only here_

_Sharing our free love_

_Lets make it clear_

_That this is free love_

_No hidden catch_

_No strings attached_

_Just free love_

They both fallen asleep in each others arms, Noah did with content smile on his face, he finally figured it out, he had deeper feelings for Rachel, not quite sure what kind of feelings yet but they were there and they were strong.

_No hidden catch_

_No strings attached_

_Just free love_

Rachel woke up, looking at Noah Puckerman who sleeping soundly beside her, she got up, and got cleaned and dressed. She decide she should go for a walk, and hopefully he'd be gone by the time she got back, she didn't bother leaving a note, because last night, was just simply free love.

A/N: ok I don't think I did my first sex scene I've ever done so I know it may not be all that great, so if you hate it I'm sorry ok. Just please don't flame me. I don't own that song it from Depeche Mode it's called free love. Good song.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ok took me a while to write this chapter sorry, I've been kind of busy with my own BS. Any ways I don't own anyone except Saila.

Puck couldn't believe it, he was ditched by none other than Rachel Berry herself, he couldn't help but feel she might have actually regretted sleeping with him, though she wasn't really in the right state of mind so, he couldn't really blame her, if anything it was his fault, now he just felt like shit.

Puck walked to Quinn's locker and waited while she gathered her stuff for whatever class she had next, he let out a long sigh, getting Quinn's attention she looked up at him and arched her eyebrow at him "Did you get her to talk to you?" she asked him hopefully.

"I sort of screwed up," he mumbled while looking down at floor as if it were the most interesting thing, hoping she didn't hear him correctly "What did you do Puck?" she asked accusingly, he looked up at her and realized the little blond was now glaring at him, "listen I didn't mean too alright it just happened" he exclaimed shrugging his shoulders.

"Why can't you just be nice to her, Puck she's going threw a lot" Quinn spat out angrily, while repeatedly poking a finger in his chest, which made him mutter out an "Ow, not so hard" while rubbing his chest where she had poked at him, then realization of what she had just said hit him "wait what?" He asked while looking down at her.

"You need to not pick fights with her Puckerman," said Quinn while still glaring at him, he couldn't believe she actually believes that he would blow his and hers whole Berry operation by starting a fight with her "It wasn't even like that … I slept with her ok" he said feeling frustrated with himself and at Quinn for accusing him for picking on the girl, he's trying to help fix.

Quinn finally realizing what he had just said and did, looked at him with her eyes wide open as the could go, "Oh my god …you slept with her?" she asked in complete utter shock, she quickly recovered and yelled, "What in the hell were you thinking? This isn't a time to be thinking with your dick Puckerman!"

"I know, I know Quinn, shh" He said trying to make her lower her voice, as the passing students were now slowing down in the hall, staring at them both.

He notice Quinn was about to rage on, until she was interrupted "Hey, Noah … Hi Quinn" said a voice that could only belong to one person, from behind him, Quinn looked a little taken off guard and while seeing who it was behind him, he turned around slowly, and looked down at the small burnet that had ditched him yesterday morning.

"Hey, Berry" he said feeling awkward, she gave a slight smile then said "can I talk to you for a moment Noah? Alone?" he nodded taking one last glance back at Quinn who glared and nodded, she closed her locker and walked off.

"Listen … about yesterday, I want to do it again," she stated out bluntly, looking up at him waiting for answer, he looked taken back and he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Seriously Rachel, are listening to yourself?" he asked in disbelief, she looked hurt as he said this "What? Am I not good enough?" she asked now looking venerable, she wrapped her arms around herself as to comfort herself trying block out the pain of more rejection "No, no, Berry, you more than good enough, it's just your sad, way sad your not thinking right, you don't want this, last night was a mistake, a very good mistake might I add, but you and I both know that, you really weren't ready for that, and I shouldn't have been so stupid to go with it as I did, I'm sorry Berry …but I can't" he said looking her desperately trying to make her understand.

"I need you …please … when we had sex, it was the only time I didn't feel worthless, and disgusted with myself … it may not make much sense trust me, I know I tried figuring it out myself" she said softly while sniffling a little, the school bell rang but neither of them have moved to go to class.

Puck let out a long sigh "I can't Rachel, I want help you, trust me I do, I just don't think having sex with me isn't the best way to go about it …maybe if you were you again, and a lot happier talkative Rachel Berry, then hell yeah! I wouldn't hold back, but until then… I think you need to vent out your pain by talking about it with me, or Quinn… or any one" she looked so torn, and helpless he looked into her brown eyes, and he could see the tears she was trying so hard to hold in, and the pain, that was clearly too much for her to hide, though the pain he saw in those brown glossy eyes of hers turned in to anger real quick "I hate you!" she screamed out at him, and pounded her tiny fist on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her while she lashed out at him, because if this is what she needed to feel better, he'd let her go at it, he didn't care that he was being used as a punching bag, as long as it made her feel better.

She was sobbing uncontrollably in his arms while still slightly hitting him with her tiny fist, calling him names, though after a while of doing so, she began to relax slowly in his arms, in the mean time he had to pick her up into his arms bridal style and carry her out of the school into the parking lot next to his truck, so no teachers or students would bother them, he sat her down on the curb in front of his truck, she sat there with a emotionless facial expression, this kind of freaked him out, she looked like she had giving up on everything then she mumbled out something, with out showing the slightest change in her expression "What was that Berry?" he asked leaning up against his truck trying to catch what she was mumbling about.

Rachel spoke more clearly this time "I wish I never existed" she said, while staring at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing she's ever came across before, he couldn't really pin point how he felt about what she had just said, it hurt like he didn't think something ever would "Listen Berry, I know you don't mean that, your just hurt.." he was cut off "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW! HUH? YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HOW I FEEL OR WHAT I'M GOING THREW, STOP PRENTENDING YOU CARE! I'M NOT BUYING INTO YOUR PITY BULLSHIT GAME NOAH!" Rachel yelled standing up from the curb she had been sitting on, glaring at him, Noah Puckerman felt like he had enough of this girl blowing up at him "THIS ISN'T MY FAULT RACHEL, SO STOP YELLING AT ME LIKE IT IS! I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? FUCK THAT RACHEL THAT'S BULLSHIT!" he yelled back, pounding the side of his truck, after realizing he just made Rachel cry even more, Rachel fallen to her knees and covered her face in her hands and started sobbing again.

Noah let out a long sigh and walked over and bent down towards Rachel and scooped her up in his arms, and got in his truck with her in his arms, gently sliding the sobbing girl off his lap to the passenger side, and started up his truck, and drove to his place.

A/N: WOW drama. …He'll find out eventually Saila is going to be the breaking point hahaha … kind of you'll see. PLEASE REVIEW yet again sorry for the mistakes I've made, I'll fix it all eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry it took me a while, had a lot of stuff to do with the holidays and all that fun family related stuff lol, back to the story.

I don't own Glee or any of the Characters except Saila.

Puck woke up feeling someone wrapped up in his arms, he slowly focused and realized it was Rachel lying down in his bed with him, she spent most of the time crying while he just held her close to him, until they both had fallen asleep, without realizing it.

Puck untangled himself from Rachel gently enough so he wouldn't wake her, he then sat up looking at the time, and it was 3:45 pm School had already ended a while ago. He was lucky enough to have the whole house to himself for the whole week, his mom flew out to California yesterday, to take care of his Nana for the week, his sister went to stay at friends house since Noah couldn't always be home to watch her, with his and Finn's new job …well not so new job now, since they had worked almost year now.

He really didn't want to work with Finn but the kid wouldn't stop bugging him, about how he needed money for prom, and how Puck still owes him for screwing his now ex girlfriend and getting her pregnant of course the guilt, made Puck help him get a job with him, working for Jesses St. James, Father, Aaron St James, whom had actually taken Finn under his wing, showing him the ropes of business, Noah hadn't really cared to kiss his bosses ass like Finn had though.

Noah got up out of bed without waking the sleeping beauty, and decided to go down stairs and make Rachel and him some lunch.

Rachel eyes slowly opened and looking straight out the window, she felt confused at where she was, she sat slowly looking around her surroundings, finally remember her event of day reminding her, where she was, and why she was there, only one thing is missing, where's Noah? She patted the spot where he was lying next her moment before, then slowly drifted her eyes towards the clock on his night stand, it 4:00 pm though she was in no hurry to be home considering no one was their to miss her.

She then notice it smelt like something was cooking, to her surprise her stomach was actually growling, it was the hungriest she's been in a long time.

Rachel jumped startled when the bedroom door opened only to find Noah standing there smirking at her "Sorry to mean to startle you" he said all so softly while walking towards her sitting at the end of the bed, she only nodded in response, "you hungry?" Noah asked looking into those deep brown beautiful eyes of hers, she looked away from his gaze on her, and looked down at the blanket "Yeah, a little" she admitted.

He smiled and held out his hand to her, she looked at him and gave him a soft smile, which had made him really happy, it was first real smile he had seen on her face in months "Well come on, lunch is getting cold." He said to her, she grabbed his hand and as he stood he pulled her with him, giving her a nice warm smile.

He had made her a potato salad considering that she is a vegetarian, and some tofu with gravy and some broccoli, his sister also happened to be a vegetarian, so he of course had some stuff he'd could make for her lying around the house.

He made himself a regular stake of course while eating the potato salad, and broccoli, along with her, they ate their meal in silence, which was pretty comfortable for Rachel, or at least he hoped it was.

At the end of lunch slash dinner now realizing it was a little late to be called just lunch, he cleaned off the table and Rachel helped him, by putting away the leftovers, she was about to do the dishes but, Noah stopped her, and took her hand and dragged her to the living room, where he turned on a movie for the both of them.

As the movie ended, and it was already late, Rachel got up off the couch regretfully leaving Pucks arms, and said "Well, I believe I should get going home now, and I want to thank you Noah … for everything" He smiled up at her and stood up off the couch "Don't mention Rach …I had fun, and I know this may sound like it's coming from no where, but I really want to apologize to you …for everything I put threw over the years" He said sincerely while gazing down at her, she gave him a half smile "Noah, I know your sorry, or else this night wouldn't have turned out the way it has, it was amazing. Though I still don't think I'm ready to tell you, about what's so painfully been making act so out of character theses past few months, I can't lose you now" Rachel choked out the last part of her sentence while a single tear slid down her face, Noah leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands, so she wouldn't look away from him and he slowly brushed away the tear on her cheek with his thump "You won't lose me Rach … trust me, I'm not going any where, I think it's safe to say, I'm hooked" he said softly while starting into her eyes.

Rachel smiled up at him with tears still falling from her eyes, she put her hands on his that were still lingering on her face, and slowly slid them off, and she stood on the tip of her toes and pressed her lips to his, he kissed her back, it wasn't like that night he had slept with her, it was gentle, loving and blissful, his heart was pounding, that night he finally realized, he Noah Puckerman, was in love, with none other then Rachel Berry.

The kissed finally ended, and that's when the both decided it was a little late, and he took her home, pulling into her drive way and parked the for moment to walk Rachel to her door.

"Noah, I'm sorry …about hitting you early and saying that I hated you" Rachel said as she unlocked her door to her house, Noah just smiled at her then said "Well I guess this makes us even then huh?" she laughed, and playfully smacked his arm, and he faked it, acting like it hurt him, but then he just laughed with her, she had a big smile on her face and she gave him one of his famous smirks and said "Not even close … to being even Puckerman" She leaned up and gave him a small yet sweet kiss on the lips, and whispered in his ear "Good night" and with that she went inside her house with Puckerman standing on her porch with a huge grin on his face.

A/N yea yea I know short but I have my daughter I need to tend too. Anyways yet sorry for any errors, this chapter is a happy chapter YAY PUCKLEBERRY! Lol though sorry to say fellow readers more drama is on it's way.


	8. Chapter 8

AN Next chapter HERE FOR YOU! Lol sorry it took a while.

Thank you for the lovely reviews… but for those who don't know Rachel secret by now must be blind … so here it is "SHE'S THE CHILD OF RAPE" how screwed up can it get? Totally feel bad I really can't relate to it. I'm just going off of AMC for those of you who don't know what AMC is I'll tell you it's a soap that comes on channel two All My Children, _**kind of**_ stealing the plot. I'm sorry if I offend anyone who is actually in this position, that is not my intention I just thought this would be a good story for Rachel and Puck etc. I don't own any of the Characters except Saila, and I don't own Glee. Now to the story.

Once inside Rachel didn't know what to do, she looked around the empty living room, wondering when her fathers were going to be home, she was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard sobbing coming from up stairs in her bedroom, she felt a little panicked, and thought about calling Noah to come back, but the sobbing turned into a scream, which made Rachel forget about calling Noah, she went up stairs and walked into her bedroom and what she found to her surprise and horror, it was her half sister Saila who was lying on her floor with only Rachel's blanket covering her naked body, she cuts and bruises all over her face.

she knelt down beside Saila not knowing how to really comfort this girl, Rachel didn't say anything just reached out for the girls bruised arm, Saila shrieked back in fear from Rachel's touch.

Rachel decide now would be the best time to say something, "What are you doing, here? What happened to you?" she asked not really sure if it was relevant for her to be asking such questions, especially since she doesn't even think her half sister was in the right state of mind to be answering.

Which she was right, Saila didn't give her a response instead her whole body started shacking, and she started whispering out things like "Please don't let him touch, or don't let Jesse touch me please" it finally dawned on her what happened to her little half sister, Rachel suddenly felt sick to her stomach and grabbed her phone to call the police.

When the police arrived they were asking tons of question, which Rachel tried to answer for Saila but since she had no idea how, or were this took place she was having a hard time answering, she only knew Jesse St, Fuck did this.

They tried question Saila who looked uncomfortable trying to answer them, it was the last question that Rachel and Saila both didn't want to hear, "Did he rape you. mama?" the police woman asked, Saila nodded with tears sliding down her cheeks, before they knew it they were in the hospital, were she used a rape kit on here, and ran some test.

Rachel waited in the waiting room , for Shelby to show up, which she knew she would, she saw run in threw the doors, and instantly asked for Saila's room number, her eyes drifted to where Rachel was sitting, and she glared "What are you doing here? It's not like you care that your sister is hurt!" Shelby yelled at Rachel

Rachel looked at her appalled "I'm the one that brought her here" Rachel spat out venomously, "How could you say I don't care?" Rachel asked not sure if she really wanted her mother to answer that, she was right she didn't "Because your just like your Father!"

A nurse came up and told them, if they weren't quite one of them or both of them would have to leave, which Rachel took that as her leave, and quickly walked out the door.

It was raining and thundering, all she could think about now was her mothers hurtful words, she started walking home, and fell to her knees and started sobbing and screaming and punching the muddy ground, she didn't understand why this had happened, why everything could seem so right one minute and so wrong the next.

"I'm nothing like him," Rachel whispered to know one, the rain mixed in with her tears, she didn't notice someone standing behind calling out her name "Rachel!" the thunder was too loud for her to hear, she suddenly felt light headed, and suddenly was okay if she died right here, she passed out, not noticing the person picking her up off the ground.

Rachel woke up in a comfortable queen size bed, she looked around noticing pictures of Irena and her two kids, Noah, and Cambria they looked like a lovely family, Irena came in with a plate of food, "Oh good your awake, Noah should be happy to know this, how are you feeling dear?" Irena asked kindly, Rachel felt lost and almost as if she was about to cry but hid the tears, and merely nodded and managed to mutter out "Fine, thank you"

"You gave me quite a fright, when I saw you on my way home from work, you didn't seem to happy …you don't have to say anything Rachel, just know that I'm here for you, do you want me to call your dads?" Irena asked looking concerned down at Rachel in her bed, she shook her head no and said, "Thank you Mrs. Puckerman, but I really think I should get going home, thank you for your hospitality –" Rachel then notice she wasn't wearing the same clothes she had been in that night, and then looked back at Irena who only smiled and said, "Rachel, your clothes were all wet so I had to dry them for you, I'm sorry I hope you don't mind wearing some of mine"

Irena was a small woman so Rachel had no problem fitting into her clothes, "is it okay if I take –"

"Take them home, of course! I'll have Noah swap with you at school on Monday" Irena replied sitting down the plate of food she had been holding by on the bed stand "I'm guessing your not that hungry" asked Irena looking at Rachel, who answered "No, sorry Mrs. Puckerman, yet again thank you, greatly"

"Rachel, please call me Irena, Mrs. Puckerman sounds to formal" Irena said with a little laugh, Rachel smiled and nodded and got up from the bed wearing one Irena blue T-shirt with black sweats, Rachel saw her shoes with a pair of clean sock which she guessed Irena laid out for her.

Irena walked out of the room letting Noah walk in and hurriedly walked over to Rachel and hug her, Rachel felt so relived to be his arms, she hugged him back and finally let the tears fall.

Noah tried to reassure her, as felt her body shacking from the crying she had just let out, "Shh baby, it's going to be okay, just shhh" he said soothingly he crest her back and the sobbing started to lessen, she pulled away from him and gave him a sad smile and said, "I have to go home"

He nodded looking at her concerned and asked, "I dropped you off at home last night, what happened how did you end up at the end of the high way?" she sniffed and wiped her tears away and said, "It's a long story Noah, it isn't that big of a deal it's just me" Noah glared at her and replied with growl "it is a big deal Rach, I care about you, what if something bad would have happened?"

"Then I guess there be one less thing you'd have to worry about" She replied trying to avoid his gaze that was burning into her, he then replied in low voice trying to keep himself under control "How could you say that …I love you Rachel, I'd do anything for you, I need to know what happened?"

"I have to go home, Noah …I'm sorry" she said still letting it sink in that he had just told her he loved her, she tried to walk on past him, out of the bedroom door but he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her to him and leaned his head down in the crest of her neck and whispered in her ear, "please Rachel, don't push me away" she shut her eyes tightly trying to not let the silently tears fall, but they seemed to have escaped her eye lids and roll down her cheek, she didn't reply only walked away out the door, leaving a heart broken Noah, alone in his mother's bedroom.

She walked down the stairs only to have run with Irena who look concerned but before she could say anything, Rachel spoke "thank you for lending me your bed, Irena, I'm so sorry for kicking you out of your own room"

"It was nothing dear, I just kicked Noah out of his, so he slept on the couch" Irena replied still looking concerned, Rachel merely nodded and place a fake smile on her face and said one more time "Thank you" and walked out the front door.

**A/N** sorry short and sad chapter, but I did warn you! SOB (sorry for any errors ect.

Any ways Preview of the next chapter ….dun dun. ha ha. NEXT TIME ...

"Rachel I'm here for you I promise" Quinn replied looking sadly at the small burnet that was sobbing uncontrollably on the stage of the auditorium

"You don't get it, I don't know if I love him, or if I just need him, all I know is I can't do this without him" she answered Quinn between sobs, Quinn knelt down beside Rachel and rubbed her back, "What can't you do without him, Rach?" She whispered to her, Rachel looked into the blonds, green eyes and whispered, "Live this life"

ACK! Review please =)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I felt bad for making you guys wait so long for the last one, so here you are another chapter YAY! Don't own glee or any of the characters, except Saila. Please Review, and enjoy.

Rachel came to school Monday morning looking around for, Noah, to give back his mothers clothes like she had promised, she walked towards his locker, only to find him flirting with some cheerio, she felt a little sting in her chest, _in love with me, my ass_ she thought bitterly to herself as she approached him.

She came to a halt, and it was like he didn't even know she was there, he was to busy listen to the Cheerio explain something about a party, and how she wanted him to be there, Rachel rolled her eyes, but cleared her throat to let herself be known, Noah turned his attention towards her, for moment she thought she saw a little of hurt flash in his eyes, and the he asked "you've come for you clothes?" Rachel merely nodded and reached in her bag for his mothers, and handed them to Noah, while he handed hers in a plastic bag, she quietly said "thank you" and turned around and made her leave, hoping he'd ask her to stay but he said nothing.

The day went on, and all Rachel could really think about was her half sister, and wonder if she was alright, the teacher have even began asking if she was okay, consider her grades had been slipping the past couple of weeks, she only said it was just a little stress and nothing she couldn't handle and promised her grade would come back up.

At the end of the day, instead of going home and now that she didn't have glee, she went straight to the auditorium, and sat at the piano bench staring at music book, lost in her thoughts of night when she found Saila lying in her room, with only her blanket rapped around her, only to find out she had been raped, at that thought Rachel did an in take of breath, the thought disturbed her more, then she would ever want it too.

She couldn't believe that this was actually happening, she never hate Saila, she was jealous of her, for the fact that there mother, loved her, and couldn't love Rachel, though she understood, she was gross and disgusting reminder of what had also happened in the past.

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a female voice "I thought you'd be singing …instead your crying"

Rachel turned around on the bench and came face to face with Quinn Fabray, she suddenly felt the tears on her face that would have gone unnoticed had Quinn not have mentioned them, Rachel let out a stutter "I-I meant to sing" she replied trying to shake herself out of the emotional state she was in.

"Puck told me, he thought you'd be here" Quinn whispered walking towards Rachel, who only nodded in response, she stood up from the piano bench and tried walk pass Quinn, but she stopped her by grabbing her arm, "He cares about you, you know" she whispered out, Rachel turned to and glared up at the blond, "Yeah, well I don't care about him" she said venomously ripping her arm out of the blonds grasp.

"I think you do, you just don't know it yet" Quinn replied turning around to face Rachel, who tears were now streaming down her face "What would you know? Why do you care? … I feel so alone" she said with squeak in her voice, before she knew all the tears she had been holding back came to surface, and she fell to her knees sobbing.

"Rachel I'm here for you, I promise" Quinn replied looking sadly at the small burnet that was sobbing uncontrollably on the stage of the auditorium

"You don't get it, I don't know if I love him, or if I just need him, all I know is I can't do this without him" she answered Quinn between sobs, Quinn knelt down beside Rachel and rubbed her back, "What can't you do without him, Rach?" She whispered to her, Rachel looked into the blonds, green eyes and whispered, "Live this life" Quinn couldn't help but feel her heart break, at the words that had just left her mouth.

Quinn took Rachel into her arms to try and console the best she could, to try and calm her down, but she only seemed to get more frantic and started screaming and asking why, over and over again, Quinn found herself letting out tears of her own, she couldn't believe how strong this pain, lived inside this once shining girl, who use to hold her head held high, no matter what people like her, threw her way.

Now she was completely broken, Quinn found Rachel being taking away from her arms, she then realized it was Puck who took her, and was now wrapping the small burnet into his arms whispering reassuring words into her ear, kissing her forehead and holding her close, Quinn was surprised at how fast, she seemed to calm down in his arms.

"I'm going to take her home Quinn" he said never looking at her just at the girl in his arms with to Quinn surprise, with much love, as if she was the only person that mattered to him, don't get her wrong, she knew Puck cared, she just wasn't sure how much, but right then and there, was all that she needed to know, that Noah Puckerman had finally fallen in love with none other then Rachel Berry, and that Puck, no, that Noah, would never be able to turn his back on this girl.

Quinn only smiled up at him with tears she had in her eyes, for Rachel, and nodded and muttered out "Okay"

**(Noah's Pov)**

Noah couldn't believe it, he had been walking by the auditorium, on his way to glee, when he had heard, Rachel's screaming sobs, and he had turned around and entered the auditorium, only to have found her in Quinn's arms on the stage, ask why over and over again, and that broke his heart, he was trying to just forget about her, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't so he did the only thing he could think of, and that was walking up on to the stage and taking her away from Quinn, into his arms, where he felt she belonged.

Her sobbing had calmed, she was still sobbing softly when she said "Thank you" he only held her close and murmured into her ear reassuring words and not before long she closed her eyes letting the last of her tears run down her cheek, and fell a sleep even then she looked beautiful, he couldn't help but kiss her forehead and hold her closer and without taking his eyes away from the girl he held in his arms he says "I'm going to take her home, Quinn" he only heard Quinn mutter out an "Okay"

He was carrying the sleeping girl in his arms down the hall towards the main entrance, when he saw the Amber girl, who was the cheerio he had been talking to earlier at his locker, she was shutting her locker door, and turned around and saw him and smiled for a minute until she notice he was holding Rachel, he rolled his eyes and tried to walk pass her until he heard her ask "What are you doing with treasure trail, in your arms?" He let out a growl and turned around and was about to make some rude comment, until Quinn came out of no where and punched the girl right in the face, knocking the bitch flat on her ass.

Noah smiled at Quinn, then looked at Amber who was rubbing her jaw, and looking up at him in shock "Next time you say shit about Rachel, I'll make sure Lopez joins Fabray in beating your ass, got it?" he said with much venom in his voice the girl only nodded and quickly stood up and ran off, and with that, he gave Fabray a nod who only said "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Rach, would have done the same for me" he grinned and walked away with a still sleeping girl in his arms.

**A/N:** Until next time my friends whoa, two chapters done and so close together, I'm sorry this one was short too, but if my time weren't rushed I'd write more. Once again I apologize for any errors. Please Review I'll be looking forward to them.

**Preview for next chapter ….**

"Will you let me be with you?" asked Noah looking into Rachel sad brown eyes, she looked down at her hands and replied, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea …I just might break your heart"

"I'm willing to take the risk" Noah replied trying to grab a hold of her hand, she looked back into his hazel eyes and answered, "I really don't think you should"


End file.
